


Saved by text

by galaxies_away_from_normal



Category: Mystrade - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock AU - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Teenlock, Unilock, a bit angst, a bit mystrade, happy ending though promise, johnlock au, johnlock text, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxies_away_from_normal/pseuds/galaxies_away_from_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( got inspired by a finger slip by Pawtal)</p><p>Sherlock is at college when he gets an unexpected text. And somehow these text´s becomes the most exiting and ridiculous thing in Sherlock´s life. </p><p>o god i suck at writing summaries! well lets just leave it there then ahah xD</p><p>*RE-WRITING*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so its my first Sherlock fanfic that i write alone...second in total...but here´s the first chapter. i´ll post the next one if there is people wanting that. enjoy!

(John: _Sherlock:_ **Mycroft** : **Greg** )

 

Just another day, Sherlock woke up 07:00 AM and got himself ready for school. Like every other morning he stood by his bedroom wall and looked at himself in the mirror and said “I’m not a psychopath, I’m NOT a psychopath…I’m a high-functioning sociopath!” the words he repeated to himself every morning before leaving the house for yet another school day.  

 

Sherlock sat at his desk by the window when a pencil hit him in the face. “Hey psychopath! Deduce something for us will you!? Tell me…when are you going to die?.. will it be soon?! Please god let it be soon…the earth could use fewer people like you, you know...” Sherlock said nothing, he just looked out the window, he was used to this by now but it became harder and harder to find a reason to keep living. No matter how much he ignored them it became harder each day explaining to his brother why he came home with a black eye every other day.  Jim was the worst one; he was the leader of the gang in his class. Always finding new ways of picking on Sherlock. A piece of paper shaped as a ball hit Sherlock in the head, and landed on top of his black soft curls.

He heard people around him laughing; Sherlock picked up the paper ball and folded it open.

He read what was written “ _Don’t forget your two o´clock appointment with my fist after school today… PSYCHOPATH! “_

 

Sherlock carelessly tossed the paper into his school bag, not wanting anybody else to find it. For different reasons, one because other people might join the party of beating him up and two somebody could contact his parents or brother. To be on the safe side Sherlock kept every single letter to the smallest of paper pieces hidden in his room.

The class started and the subject was science, Sherlock couldn’t care less about the chapter they were at. When would he need to know anything about the solar system? The sun could go round and round the garden like a teddy bear for all he cared, and he told his teacher exactly that when he got spoken to for not paying attention. Sherlock was staring out the window when his phone buzzed; Sherlock wasn’t paying any attention any way so he checked his phone where there was one new message. Who on earth would text him? There were two possibilities there was his brother but he wouldn’t text him in class, then there was Greg, his brother’s boyfriend who was only slightly tolerable. Though Sherlock didn’t recognize this number.

 

(Friday. 10:06)

Hey, want to have lunch with me today?

 

(Friday. 10:07)

_How did you get my number? And food slows me down._

(Friday. 10:07)

Oh, I think I might have texted the wrong number. Sorry… How can food slow you down? Doesn’t food give you energy and stuff?

 

(Friday. 10: 08)

_No shit.  Oh god, how do you live with your stupid little mind?_

(Friday. 10: 10)

Well there is no need to be a dick about it! I did apologize

 

(Friday. 10:11)

_You can´t come up with something better to call me than dick? I’ve heard so much worse._

 

(Friday. 10:19)

 I’m sorry

 

(Friday. 10:20)

_One of the few things I don’t understand is the mind of boring and ordinary people like you. So what did you apologize for this time?_

(Friday. 10:21)

I´m sorry to hear that you have been called names worse than dick, though that is not too bad. And to be honest u did act like a total dick, I think u did deserve that one.

 

(Friday. 10:22)

_I’m not stupid! I understood that…but why are YOU a total stranger apologizing for something you didn’t do? The only thing you did was that you where to dim to check the number before you pressed the freaking send button. I see three possibilities here 1. You’re drunk but its still a bit early for that, so probably not that. 2. You lack of brain cells or just an old man. Yes I said man; obviously because of the way you chose to form your sentences, don’t get me started on that subject. And finally number 3 you have a new phone…probably the latter._

(Friday. 10:30)

Amazing.

 

(Friday. 10:31)

_What?_

(Friday. 10:31)

I said Amazing. How you got all that and u have never met me…yeah new phone, but I’m no old man I’m in college.

 

(Friday. 10:32)

_People don’t tend to say those kind of words to me, but I can do so much better than that._

(Friday. 10:34)

What do they usually say?

 

(Friday. 10:35)

_‘Piss off.’ Ok so you’re in college just like me then, male, I would say you study something to do with people. You want to help people in some way, I’m guessing you’re popular with the ladies and have your fair share of ‘friends’. Deducing further I would say you are right handed, and now I’m bored…_

 

(Friday. 10:40)

Brilliant! Wow, yeah I’m studying to become a doctor. Thanks for accompanying me for my lunch though, made things a bit more interesting than usual. I have class in five minutes so I need to go.

 

(Friday. 10:41)

_Does that mean you’ll leave me alone, and finally stop texting me?_

(Friday. 10:41)

Maybe. Maybe not

 

Sherlock´s class ended and he decided he had had enough of this. He couldn’t understand why someone maybe would like to continue talking to him, after he had been such a dick. Sherlock took his stuff and was on his way out of the school building when Jim and Sebastian stepped in front of him. Sherlock didn’t even have time to say something before he was knocked to the grown by a fist in his face. Sherlock felt blood come out from his nose and he would probably have a black eye for a week or so.

Sherlock got up as fast as he possibly could and ran out of the school. He didn’t want to be there, why was he there? He wanted to be a detective and solve crimes, but not working in the police so a consulting detective then. Sherlock ran home, pushed his brother aside and slammed the door to his room. He locked the door and sat down on his bed, not answering his brother or his parents when they yelled to him from outside the door.

 

Sherlock sat there looking at himself in the mirror “psychopath” he said slowly and only just enough so he could hear himself.  He broke down, tears streaming down his face, blood still coming from his nose. His eyes went from the mirror to the bedside table; he opened the first drawer and looked at the knife that was in it. Was this it? How it ends? It would seem so… Sherlock slowly picked up the knife and took it out of the drawer when his phone beeped.

 

(Friday. 11:35)

I´m John by the way, I´ll keep my last name to myself for now. Stranger danger and all that, I just felt like you should know my name for some bizarre reason. I don’t know I feel kind of silly now that I think about it.

 

The screen was blurry at first because of the tears, but when Sherlock read the text he put the knife down, closed his eyes and opened them again.

 

(Friday. 11:42)

_Sherlock.._

 

(Friday. 11:42)

Sherlock?

 

(Friday. 11:42)

_It’s my name…Sherlock_

 

(Friday. 11: 43)

 :-)

 

(Friday. 11:44)

_Seriously?! smiley face?_

(Friday. 11:44)

    ;-)

 

Sherlock let out a brief laugh, he hadn’t laughed even a bit in months. The knife was put back in the drawer and he got some paper to clean himself up. There was a feeling forming in Sherlock´s body but he couldn’t quite tell what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right next chapter....please tell me what you think and if i should continue posting more chapters as i finish them.... enjoy! xD

(Saturday. 09:12)

Is Sherlock really your name?! That’s ridiculous! Bet you had a rough time growing up with that name. Must be a bullies dream.

 

(Saturday. 09:22)

  _Yes, it is my name, and yeah it was a bullies dream. Still is for that matter, why do you care? Somehow without knowing you I thought you were different, you know. Not like the others. I only got to ‘know’ you yesterday. I guess I just was foolish to hope._

(Saturday. 09:45)

OMG No, I’m so sorry! Seriously Sherlock, it wasn’t even me. My girlfriend decided to go trough my phone while a made breakfast. I don’t know what made her send that text, I’m so sorry. For the record I think Sherlock is a brilliant name, its better than my ordinary and normal name John.

 

(Saturday. 09:50)

_You have a fine taste in women then John, not very nice, maybe just for the sex then? And you’re doing it again, apologizing for what other people do._

 

(Saturday. 09:50)

Ha! Well she’s not my girlfriend any more though. She left so angry she didn’t even take her stuff on the way out.

 

(Saturday. 09:50)

_Are you single then? Why did you break up with her?_

(Saturday. 09:51)

Why, are you asking me out? She broke up with me just before I got the chance to break up with her. Said stuff about how I was a shitty boyfriend not taking her side and the stuff she sent to you was unfair, I cant be with someone that judges people just because they’re a bit different.

 

(Saturday. 10:01)

_No of cores I’m not asking you out! So you broke up with your girlfriend because of me?_

(Saturday. 10:02)

I’ll act like that didn’t offend me. And yeah I guess you could look at it like that.

 

 

"Hey Sherlock? ...Earth to Sherlock… What’s gotten into you?  Who are you texting? You only have Greg’s number and mine and were both sitting her so…oh wait…it cant be? You didn’t? Greg grab his phone!” Mycroft said as he jumped up from the kitchen table and pinned Sherlock to the ground. Greg got his phone and a smile formed on his lips, while Sherlock was trying to get loose but Mycroft had a pretty good grip on him. “ Oh this is good stuff listen to this!” Greg said as he read trough the messages between him and John. “ Aww so cute! His name is John and he just broke up with his girlfriend here just because of our little Sherlock!” Greg teased and Mycroft laughed. “Should we help him along a bit? You know send the guy a text?” Greg asked Mycroft as a devilish grin spread on both their faces.

 

(Saturday. 10:13)

_John, there´s something I must say to you…I know i haven’t known you for long and I don’t know how but I have this weird feeling and I can’t explain it but I think I may be in love with you! <3_

 

Greg hit the send button and Mycroft let go of Sherlock. Sherlock´s face was red with anger; he grabbed his phone and stormed of to his room slamming the door as hard as he possibly could. He sat down and read the text that Greg wrote and was mortified.

 

(Saturday. 10:15)

_Shit! That wasn’t me! It was my brother’s stupid boyfriend who wrote that while the smarmy git that I for some reason have to call my annoying brother pinned me down to the floor._

(Saturday. 10:17)

Yeah of cores I understand. You know I’m very loveable I don’t blame you. Your adorable did you know that? And for the record I think I’m in love with you to…

 

(Saturday. 10:18)

_What?! John, even though I’m flattered I wasn’t lying, it wasn’t me who sent that text. Even you should be able to see that! It had a heart in it…and the word love!_

 

(Saturday. 10:20)

Sherlock? Ever heard of sarcasm? Of cores I figured that wasn’t you, I haven’t known you for long but I’m not that thick and it didn’t really seem like a thing you would just blur out…you think to little of me, I’ll have to change that impression, maybe another time.

 

(Saturday. 10: 26)

_Another time? You intend to make this a regular thing? You don’t even know me! And you want to keep texting me? What makes you think I want to keep talking to you?_

 

(Saturday. 10:28)

Of cores I know you! You’re the guy that fell in love with my charm after just one day! But you can continue telling me how much you love me later; I’m going to work. I have this part time job to help me pay for medical school.

 

(Saturday. 10:29)

_Oh god! Are you always this annoying?_

(Saturday. 10:29)

*Gasp* Annoying?! I want a divorce, you`ll just need to learn how to get over my loveliness, I know its going to be hard love, but some day you´ll get there.

 

(Saturday. 10:30)

_So were married now are we? This is ridiculous John, I’m not sure that I’m even capable off love, and the thought of someone loving me is so absurd that I can´t even imagine it!_

(Saturday. 10:31)

What about your brother? I’m sure he loves you? And you parents? I’m sure you love them and they love you.

 

(Saturday. 10:32)

_Ha! My brother is nothing but a fat annoying git who is to afraid to admit that Greg is his boyfriend, he thinks that I don’t know but I’m sure even you would be able to see it. I wonder how my parents haven’t yet? And I don’t believe my parents love me very much, there in the middle of a divorce, my father is leaving us and my mum blames me for it. So no, I don’t know what love is._

 

(Saturday. 10:33)

All these jokes on my intelligence. But we can talk about this later; I really need to work now, see ya later honey.

 

(Saturday. 10:34)

_Oh god, first it was love and now its honey?! Nicknames really John? Where is this going to end?_

 

(Saturday. 10:34)

_No. John don’t even think about it!_

 

(Saturday. 10:35)

Looking forward to speak more to you later Sugarbear!

 

(Saturday. 10:35)

_…._

Sherlock sat there on his bed laughing a bit, this was absurd. John is somewhat the most exiting and ridiculous thing in Sherlock´s life. Sherlock put his phone in his pocket “god I need some air” he said and decided to climb out the window, not wanting to face Mycroft or Greg. He was going to kill them in their sleep one day, it’s their fault he now has nicknames like Sugarbear! Sherlock shakes his head remembering the ridiculous text from only minutes ago.

 ---

When Sherlock got back he climbed in the window again, no one realized he was gone for 5 hours. Sherlock stood in front of the mirror examining his black eye, that no one had taken interest in. Mycroft had just started assuming Sherlock constantly walked into doors at school. ‘What a fool he is’, Sherlock thought rolling his eyes. Sherlock felt the phone buzz in his pocket. A smile spread on Sherlock’s lips as he read the message.

 

(Saturday. 15:42)

Hello my prince charming, how was your dreadful time with out me? 

 

(Saturday. 15:43)

_Remind me again, why do I keep engaging in a conversation with you?_

(Saturday. 15:44)

Because I’m the highlight of your day and I’m utterly charming.

 

(Saturday. 15:50)

Your silence speaks volumes honey!

 

Sherlock shoved his phone under his pillow as his father stumbled trough the door to his room. Sherlock only needed to take one glance at him and said with a sight “right, you fought with mummy again, went to the pub got drunk and decided to do as you always do, come to me and tell me how I’m such a shitty son.” His father slurred “Don’t play…smart with me…kid! ..Wh..What I was going to say…. was how you’re a shitty..son.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, when his father slapped him on his cheek. “Don’t you roll…your..Eyes on me…. boy!” Sherlock took his own hand and placed it on his cheek where he was slapped. Then he got up and said “come on, let´s get you out of here. You need to rest” Sherlock placed a hand on his fathers shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Stumbling out the door again, Sherlock placed him in the guest bedroom and left him to sober up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right...the next chapter is here xD I'm not to sure about this one but ill post it anyway...give me feedback..and enjoy!

(Sunday. 02:01)

I’m sorry if I woke you up, but I cant sleep and you’re the only one I wanted to talk to…

 

(Sunday. 02:03)

_No, you didn’t wake me and why would any one want to talk to me?_

_(Sunday. 02:05)_

I want to talk to you all the time, you’re my bumblebee.

 

(Sunday. 02:06)

_Here we go again with the nicknames…. and why do you want to talk to me? Nobody ever wants to talk to me…I’m a freak not to mention psychopath._

(Sunday. 02:07)

No you’re not Sherlock. You are John Watson´s prince charming, I’ve told you that.

(Sunday. 02:10)

_John Watson?_

 

(Sunday. 02:11)

Yeah, now you have my last name, so if you really are a psychopath then Google me, hunt me down and kill me. But I don’t believe for one second that you will.

 

(Sunday.02:12)

_You have a lot of trust in people you’ve never met, what’s to say I’m not a psychopath?_

(Sunday. 02:13)

No, I don’t find it easy trusting people, but I find myself trusting you. My sister Harry is probably an alcoholic; it may be too early to tell still. My friends tend to judge people that are different; you’re probably the best friend I have. And judging by that you opened up a bit and told me about your family I would guess that you trust me a bit too.

 

(Sunday. 02:15)

_John, I´m not a good influence on anybody. According to my father I’m a shitty son, according to my classmates I´m a freak and a psychopath…that’s their reasons for giving me a black eye every now and then. My brother stopped caring about me when I was twelve when I ‘accidentally’ gave him cake so he got sick for two weeks. He should thank me; he lost some weight around that time. Mummy blames me for the divorce, saying that it was all my experiments that drove him crazy and…and why am I telling you this? You don’t care about this…_

(Sunday.02:19)

That’s where you’re wrong Sherlock.

 

* _In coming call*_

_Hello?_

Hi….

 

_You called me?_

No shit…genius

 

_Why did you call me?_

Because I wanted to say something and its highly important that you believe me.

 

_And that is?_

I care…

I care if your parents don’t treat you well, I care if your classmates are so ugly they make onions cry…because they all some way or another find a way of hurting you…and its you I care about the most. Silly as it sounds, I’ve known you for 3 days…and all I want is to be your friend. Can I be your friend? And not just the guy on your phone that calls you well thought out nicknames?

 

_You will of cores need to fill out a request but I think for now I’ll leave you with this…. Sherlock Holmes. That’s my name, and I’ll make sure to send you the form. So your request can be taken into evaluation…good night John Watson_

Good night Sherlock Holmes.

 

*Call ended*

 

Sherlock had a stupid grin on his face and a tear rolling down his cheek…it would seem that John could be more than tolerable…but he was serious about the form though.  Sherlock picked up an old notebook and a pencil. Where he wrote the name: John Watson.

 

\---

On Monday morning John got the form for the friend request, laughing a bit “should have known he was serious.”

 

(Monday. 16:03)

  

Friend Request to Sherlock Holmes

Taken by: John Watson

Express your views on the following:

 

  1.     The violin: don’t mind it, enjoyable
  2.     Solving crimes: I´m studying to become a doctor so examining a dead body would be good training I would guess…
  3.    Mycroft (my brother): As far as I know he´s a fat annoying git that doesn’t know how to appreciate that someone gives you cake. 
  4.    Experiments: There are boundaries! But what could possibly go so wrong?!



 

  How long are you planning on being    my friend? As long as you´ll let me…Forever and ever if it were up to me ;)

 

   Why do you want to be my friend?

Because you’re the only person that made me smile and forget about the worries in my life, and I’ve just known you for 3 days :)

 

Sign here: John. H. Watson

                    
  
---  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Monday. 17:32)

Friend Request to Sherlock Holmes

Taken by: John Watson

Express your views on the following:

 

  1.     The violin: don’t mind it, enjoyable               
  2.     Solving crimes: I´m studying to become a doctor so examining a dead body would be good training I would guess…
  3.    Mycroft (my brother): As far as I know he´s a fat annoying git that doesn’t know how to appreciate that someone gives you cake.  **_(10/10 points!)_**
  4.    Experiments: There are boundaries! But what could possibly go so wrong?!  **_(you will regret this…)_**



 

  How long are you planning on being    my friend? As long as you´ll let me…Forever and ever if it were up to me ;)

**_(I forbid the winking!)_**

 

   Why do you want to be my friend?

Because you’re the only person that made me smile and forget about the worries in my life, and I’ve just known you for 3 days :)

 

Sign here: John. H. Watson

                   **Officially accepted as friend.**  
  
---  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant seem to get the pictures of the forms in here...anybody know how to do that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a really short chapter...next one will be longer promise! i´m in spain at the moment so i haven't written much but i decided to just post something anyway because its been too long already xD anyway...comments and stuff like that is always welcomed and enjoy!

(Wednesday. 14:32)

I googled you, you know..

 

(Wednesday. 14:34)

_Find anything interesting?_

(Wednesday. 14:35)

I was curious, don’t judge. I figured out that my one and only Rome here lives near by the charming love of his life.

 

(Wednesday. 14:36)

_Oh god. Remind me to murder my brother and his boyfriend in their sleep…its their fault you go on and on with the nicknames and this ‘love’ businesses._

 

(Wednesday. 14:38)

One day Sherlock, I’m going to teach you that you deserve love

 

 

(Wednesday. 14:39)

_I’m not getting my hopes up, because if you ever get the misfortune to meet me you’ll change your mind. Everybody always does._

(Wednesday. 14:40)

Oh you wait and see Mr Holmes, the charming John Watson is going to teach you a life lesson. Just you wait and see.

 

Wednesday turned to Thursday and Sherlock was home from a horrible school day like always. He ignored Mycroft and his parents weren’t speaking to anybody at the moment. That’s until the doorbell rang and Sherlock was the one to open the door.

“Delivery to Sherlock Holmes” The delivery guy said, Sherlock looked confused at the man but eventually said, “Um…Yeah that’s me....” The guy made Sherlock sign something and gave him a box. Sherlock went to his room with the box and opened it.

It was a cake…it looked delicious but who would have sent him a cake?

There was a card attached to it and it said:

_“Dear prince charming, I made this delicious looking cake, but not for you my friend. Set the cake out for your brother, I planted some rotten eggs in it. It might be a better plan than murdering them in their sleep, just think about all the fun we can have pranking them like this? It’s a bit better than murdering them, don’t you think? Who would we annoy then? Until next time my Sugarbear!_

_\- John Watson_

 

Sherlock lips turned upwards, he ran downstairs and put the cake out on the kitchen table. When he got back to his room the thoughts he was thinking was that befriending John Watson was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. He wasn’t about to tell that to John though, not yet anyway. It might trigger future horrendous nicknames. Sherlock smiled a bit as he waited for his brother to go for the cake, he´d locked his door just in case.

 

(Thursday. 18:17)

_Is there even the slightest chance that you’ll drop the nicknames?_

(Thursday. 18:19)

Not one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I'm back from my holiday in spain and heres you update...hope you like it and comments and stuff is always welcomed...now enjoy i guess and thanks for reading :D

As time went on the simple texts from john were the highlights in Sherlock´s day. Not that John was simple, when Sherlock thought he had figured out John Watson, he would do or say something that messed up all his data. Making Sherlock re-thinking everything he knows about John, and soon John was all Sherlock thought about. They had never met, to Sherlock he was still the little man inside his phone, and yeah I say little. They had a whole 2-hour debate on why Sherlock thought John was short but still the perfect size and how that fascinated him. The conversation lasted 2-hours because John kept denying to be short….John gave up after the 2-hours but Sherlock of cores picked up on how John didn’t like the question ‘How tall are you?’. He picked up the phone and pressed the call button just for this.

 

**_(INCOMING CALL)_ **

****

“Hello?”

 

“ _Hello, yes…John…I have come to the conclusion that you hate being asked about your height…and-_

_“_ Yeah good deduction that….”

 

_“I don’t understand it, it’s a very convenient size…but anyway if your ever asked about your height again just tell them ‘well I’m tall enough to reach the ground’ and that should be more than enough if you ask me…. good bye John”_

 

( ** _CALL ENDED)_**

****

It was weird, how you can get a best friend and you haven’t even met, Sherlock thought. John was the only friend he had though, maybe that’s why? Because John never has met Sherlock is why they still are friends. Sherlock wanted to meet him in person; they now knew so much about each other, but Sherlock wouldn’t want to loose his only friend because of some desire he had to meet the only one that made an effort to even get to know the Sherlock Holmes even his brother didn’t know.  John made different attempts on getting Sherlock to agree on a meeting, no matter how much Sherlock wanted to he kept telling himself ‘I can´t, I don’t want to lose him’ and found some excuse for not being able to meet John. John had had enough though, he knew Sherlock wanted to meet up as much as he did, but didn’t understand why he just wouldn’t do it. So he decided to ask him about it face to face.

 

(Monday. 09:43)

What are you doing?

 

(Monday. 09:45)

_I’m at a horrendous place (school), why?_

(Monday. 09:45)

Oh just wondering ;)

(Monday.09: 46)

_I though I told you that I forbid the winking face!_

 

(Monday. 09:46)

Oh don’t pretend you don’t like the wink, prince charming ;)

 

John shoved the phone back into his pocket as he was staring at the entrance of the one and only horrendous school where one mister Sherlock Holmes were. His hands became sweaty and he had this exciting and nervous feeling in his stomach. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came into the classroom where Sherlock is supposed to be in (John had done a lot of preparation, he knew where to go). What he saw was a curly, tall and slender boy with the name Sherlock written on his school uniform, who was pressed up against the wall while people took turns on punching him in the stomach. John felt anger boiling up from his toes to the tip of his hair. Some kid decided to take Sherlock´s phone and go trough it ‘Oh Weird kid has a friend! He probably made him up…who is this John Watson?!’ John walked right up to where they were standing and said loud and clearly “that…would have to be me! Now get the fuck of him or ill have to do something about it” John told them sternly as he pointed at Sherlock. ‘Oi, a friend of the freak…one more to beat up that is... and wont be to hard judging by how short the fella is!” John´s lips turned a bit upwards as he grabbed the guy by his arm and slammed him into the wall. “As the smartest person on earth said once ‘I’m tall enough to reach the ground’ now shut the fuck up and let him go!” John twisted his arm so he yelled out in pain ‘FIne…fine Let the Psychopath go!...i think this guy fucking broke my arm..!” John smiled as Sherlock was released and finally saw the shock on Sherlock´s face, feeling proud to have surprised the genius. “Oh its just a sprain, I’m at medical school I know how to sprain people…now if you ever fucking call him a psychopath again I’ll come back and rip the freaking arm off!” John said harshly to the group of people that had surrounded them. John took hold of Sherlock´s hand as he was finished picking up his stuff and dragged him out of the building not looking back.

 

“You ok?” was the first thing said as they left the building. Sherlock looked as shocked as ever and still he managed to be handsome…wait what?! When did John Watson begin to think of boys as handsome? Well it wasn’t boys though; he didn’t fancy any other boy he met... Wait! Now he fancied him?! This really wasn’t the time to have an identity crisis.

“You’re…you’re here… you came to my school… why?” Sherlock said shyly “Well I wanted you to be something other than the guy in my phone…and I know you want that to I just couldn’t figure out why you wouldn’t meet me?”

Sherlock stared at John for a second “well, because I don’t have friends as just was clearly pointed out for you and I came to the conclusion that because you still hadn’t met me you were my friend…. Now that you have met me well-“

John let out a breath of relive; it could have been that Sherlock simply didn’t have any interest in meeting him. He shook his head letting out a brief laugh “Now what? Do you think I’m going to run away or something?... does it really look like I’m going to run away? Take a hard look now Sherlock and make a deduction..” Sherlock looked at him in doubt but nodded his head as he finally really looked at John for the first time he understood and finally believe that John Watson wasn’t like the other kids in his school.

 

He was this beautiful person with a kind heart, perfect in every senses of the way- right ‘not now’ Sherlock thought to himself, he might have come to the conclusion some time back that he might possibly feel certain emotions towards John that he´s never felt before. John snapped Sherlock out of his gaze and said “ come on, lets get out of this place, I feel sick just thinking about the people in it!” John picked up Sherlock´s bag and took his hand.  Leading him to the very lovely home of John Watson. No body was home seeing that it was still quite early on a Monday morning. Sherlock still couldn’t believe it, here he suddenly was, John Watson, the one and only friend Sherlock had.

 

John led him into the living room where he told Sherlock to lay down on the couch. He got his statoscope so he could check if Sherlock was all right. “Now this is going to sound wrong, but take of your shirt…” Sherlock smirked as he UN buttoned his shirt only did his expression change to a wince in pain as the shirt was falling down to his arms. John gasped a bit when he saw the bruises and scars that must be months old and the new ones that John had been a witness to. He let his fingers trace down the bruises on Sherlock´s chest before finally placing his hand softly on one of the scars. John looked up and stared sadly into Sherlock´s eyes “how long have they been doing this to you?” Sherlock could feel the sadness in John´s voice “with those boys it started the second day of my time at collage, but if your asking like been beaten up and bullied out of everyone it would be since I was 10 years old…. but I don’t really want to talk about it...” Sherlock looked down on his own chest then laid his head back and closed his eyes. “Right…. ok let me just listen to you then and then I’ll get you something for the pain” Sherlock felt the statoscope on different places on his stomach and he soon figured he had now Idea on what John was doing. Then John moved the statoscope up to where his heart and Sherlock tensed up a bit, because his heart had been pounding like and idiot ever since he laid eyes on John for the first time. John smiled as he got up from his kneeling position next to the couch and said, “you´ll be alright, there is nothing broken and the bruises will heal I’ll just go get you some painkillers.” As John disappear into the kitchen Sherlock slowly began to sit up. Looking around the room with pictures at the wall, Sherlock deduced which place the faces in the pictures had in John´s family.

 

John came back with a glass of water and some painkillers “here take these and you’ll feel better I’ll help you with you shirt seeing how you struggled taking it off” Sherlock smiled a bit he had taken the painkillers John came out with and was now sitting on the couch looking at john buttoning up his shirt one at the time.

 

They used the day to talk about nothing and everything, giggling at the memory of the guys face when John sprained his arm. As it was time for Sherlock to get home they had one last look at each other and Sherlock said “ its was nice finally meeting you John Watson” John smiled and said “same about you Mr Holmes”. When Sherlock reached the home of his own he realised that he forgot to do something important.

 

(Monday. 18:23)

_Thank you._

 

(Monday. 18:23)

For what?

 

 (Monday. 18:25)

_For beating up a guy and taking care of me, but most of all for being my friend._

(Monday. 18:26)

No problem :) but you don’t need to thank me for being you friend, I would never not want to be you friend.

 

(Monday. 18:27)

;)

 

(Monday. 18:28)

_Here we go with the winking thing again…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really sorry i haven't updated in forever! like school has been killing me and I've been sick for a year now, so i have to go to the hospital now and then like...cause I get very tired and shit....its a real bitch and i hate it...but i have no intentions of not finishing this story....and summer vacation is almost here so that means ill have more energy for writing.....i promise to finish this story...i think i have around i dunno at leas a few chapters left to write on this one. but again I'm so sorry for the long wait....so here you go :) hope i did this chapter ok....feedback is really helpful xD enjoy :D

Since meeting John, Sherlock has been in one of his better moods. As good as a Sherlock mood gets that is. Everyday he texts John, and he scribbles in his notebook, he is experiencing things he never thought he would, that being having a friend. As the time went by they only became closer and closer friends, until the moment it all changed.

 

(Thursday. 13:45)

_I know this must seem very random, but this is goodbye John. I´m sorry but I can no longer be your friend, I can no longer text you like we do everyday now, and worst of all I can no longer see you…Goodbye John Watson it was nice finally having a friend for once. :)_

John didn’t see the message until an hour later and immediately felt, well that was the point. He didn’t know how he felt, he felt angry and sad, confused and worried, he really didn’t have a description on how he was feeling exactly but it certainty didn’t feel any good. John immediately started texting Sherlock, sending over 40 texts in only 20 minutes, but having no luck in getting an answer from him. John felt like he was panicking, ‘why was he panicking?! Oh right he bloody loved the guy!’ John stopped dead in his tracks stopping the pacing he had been doing since he saw the text from Sherlock. Love is a strong word, john thought; it would be more correctly to say that he was quite fond of the bloke.

 

On the other hand Sherlock knew exactly what he was doing. He had dropped out of school; he never wanted to be there in the first place. Although his parents will throw a tantrum when the school calls to inform them, hopefully Sherlock wouldn’t be there by then. Luckily for Sherlock nobody noticed or just refused to take notice in that he came home from school surprisingly early, and left almost as quick. He had only taken the most important things and left. Sherlock had to get away, he couldn’t be there anymore, he couldn’t ruin John´s life by being his friend, and he wouldn’t allow it he couldn’t allow it.  

 

Sherlock had his reasons for leaving. He liked John; he liked him so much that he wanted the best for him rather than himself. Sherlock didn’t want to be a burden for him; he didn’t want John to suffer like Sherlock had because they were friends. Sherlock wouldn’t let John even stand the chance of being bullied just because he was his friend. In fact the only friend Sherlock ever had and therefor there would be a bigger chance of John being hurt. That was Sherlock´s conclusion anyways. It was the reason why he left.

He knew where to go, Sherlock had a favour from an old lady he used to help out a lot when he was a child. She could probably lower the rent for him so he would be able to live in the flat Sherlock knew she owned. Baker Street, that’s where the flat is located. Sherlock walked up to the door and simply walked in. It gave poor Mrs Hudson a fright that’s for sure.

 

“Oh Sherlock, what are you doing here? I haven’t seen you for ages” Mrs Hudson pointed out for him.

 

“Actually I was wondering if I could stay in the flat above you? I need a place to stay” Sherlock answered carefully.

 

Mrs Hudson smiled at him patting him softly on the cheek “of cores you can! You may stay as long as you want…. but may I ask why?” Her voice was full of glee here eyes looking fondly up on him. He was like the son she never had.

 

“Another time, but thank you. I do appreciate it” Sherlock said feeling slightly uncomfortable, he wasn’t sure how to behave socially acceptable, but he think he managed to do okay this time.

 

Mrs Hudson guided him up the staircase and into the flat 221B Baker Street. Sherlock placed his bags in the middle of the floor. Taking the time to look around “its lovely, thank you” he said. The only people worth being nice to are Mrs Hudson and John. The though of John made Sherlock´s heart ache, he missed him already. He had turned his phone of to not get distracted. Mrs Hudson had left probably seeing that Sherlock´s head was in a complete different world. When Sherlock snapped out of his day dreaming about John he realised that Mrs Hudson had left, Sherlock sighted before deciding he needed some air. He walked up another set of stairs until he reached the roof of the building. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked at the view of London, he could imagine himself living here for a long time, and it was nice. It would be nicer with company though, not any company, the company of John Watson was missing.

 

Sherlock couldn’t take it anymore; he turned his phone back on. It didn’t show any sign of any missed calls or texts. Sherlock felt his eyes water up, maybe he didn’t mean anything to John after all, and here he was thinking they had something special. Suddenly Sherlock’s phone started beeping like crazy, message after message entered the phone, every single one of them form John. That’s when the tears escaped Sherlock´s eyes and streamed down his cheeks. After reading some of the many messages from John, he finally broke down in a full on sob.

 

(Thursday. 14:52)

 What do you mean with ‘good bye’ ?!

 

(Thursday. 15:03)

Sherlock…answer me

 

(Thursday. 15:04)

Please, Sherlock…

 

(Thursday. 15:06)

You are my friend! Sherlock… I’m panicking here. Tell me where you are

 

 (Thursday. 15:30)

People are staring at me, Sherlock. I think one of them might have called the police

 

(Thursday. 16:45)

I got arrested for shouting in the streets, apparently I scared some children and even grown ups. They are letting me go with a warning, believe it or not but it was Greg, your brother´s boyfriend who came and got me. You didn’t tell me he worked at Scotland Yard. He kept mumbling about how this was ‘not his division’ or something, while he drove me to the police station.

 

(Thursday. 17:05)

Yeah I made it home fine, thanks for asking

 

(Thursday. 17:10)

I’m still mad at you.

 

(Thursday. 17:25)

Why wont you answer me?!

 

(Thursday. 17:30)

Sherlock please, I need you….

 

(Thursday. 17:37)

;)

 

(Thursday. 17: 48)

Seriously?! Nothing?!!

 

(Thursday. 18:04)

What did I do?

 

(Thursday. 18:09)

I miss you Sherlock….

 

 

Sherlock sat there on the rooftop crying his eyes out. He missed John too. He wanted nothing more than to be with him. Mrs Hudson had walked out to him an hour later with a blanket and a cup of tea. “Here you go sweetie, now tell me…what has made you this upset?” Mrs Hudson said as she laid an arm around him. Sherlock rested his head on Mrs Hudson, but said nothing. He handed her his phone and fell asleep shortly after with his head on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not too sure about this one but do give me your feedback :D enjoy :)

When Sherlock woke up he was still on the roof, but the figure he was leaning on had changed. He looked up with his tired eyes from crying and had to look a few times before asking, “am I dreaming”. “No” said the very familiar voice smiling slightly down on him. Sherlock was laying in the embrace of the one and only John Watson. “How…how did you get here?”  Sherlock asked confused not moving away from the arm John had around him. “Lets just leave it with that we might owe Mrs Hudson a favour” John had started rubbing slow circles on Sherlock’s upper arm with his thumb.  They sat there for a while not saying anything, just enjoying each other’s company and looking at the view of London at sunrise.

 

“Why did you block me out all of the sudden? ... Why didn’t you answer my messages? Do I mean so little to you? How can you just leave me like that? I’m your friend…you scared me you know…” John said still rubbing circles on Sherlock´s arm. Sherlock could hear the sadness in Johns voice “no, it’s not like that” Sherlock pressed his head closer to Johns chest; he didn’t want the moment to end. Sherlock was mentally debating with himself, should he lay all his cards on the table. Later, he concluded, he would tell him later. “I promise you John, you did nothing wrong, I didn’t want you to get hurt… that’s all, I’m not good for you…I’m not good for anybody, being friends with me will only put you in danger and I cant watch you getting hurt, I just cant” Sherlock told him. John shook his head and said “don’t you realise that not being able to contact or be with my best friend is hurting me more than any physical pain anybody can give me and in the end it would still be worth it… there is literally nothing on this earth that could make me not want to be your friend Sherlock, and to be a genius you are pretty stupid for not seeing that” John earned himself a poke in the ribs for that last one. Sherlock let one tear escape his eyes but only one; Sherlock had never had anyone express their need for him. John noticed though, of cores he had to notice. John raised his other hand and wiped the rolling tear away from Sherlock’s cheek. “How about we go back inside?” John said looking down on Sherlock “no I don’t want to move yet” Sherlock said not wanting John to let go of him. “Ok, that’s fine…we can just site here for a while” John said smiling.

 

The moment was cut short though when Mrs Hudson came out the roof top door.

“I’m sorry to ruin the moment boys, but there is someone at the door for you” She said and went down again. John gave Sherlock’s arm an extra squeeze before getting up and saying “I’ll go get it, since you didn’t want to go yet… I’ll come back afterwards” John smiled to Sherlock as he went down to the front door and looked at the very irritated Mycroft Holmes.

 

“Who are you?! And where the hell is my brother?” Mycroft said sternly, John looked up on him clearly not amused “you have got to be Mycroft Holmes” John said standing in the center of the door so Mycroft couldn’t get past. “John Watson I presume? A bit short for your age don’t you think?” Mycroft smiled to himself “he was right, you are an annoying prick” John said and Mycroft’s smile soon faded. “Games aside Watson, where is he?” Mycroft said starting to get restless “none of your fucking business” John answered not willing to move. “He is my little brother! It is a lot of my business” Mycroft said raising his voice. Sherlock who was on his way down from the roof heard immediately who it was. Sherlock sat himself down on the top of the staircase so they couldn’t see him but he could clearly hear what they said. “You may be the same flesh and bones but you have in no way been a brother to him, at leas not in the time I’ve known him” John said annoyed by Mycroft’s present.

“You have no right Watson, my little brother is in no way capable on taking care of himself”

 

“He is very capable of taking care of himself, and if he needs help then I’ll be there, more than you’ve ever been… because I actually care about him, he is my best friend and you might be his brother by blood but I would suggest that you leave this very minute”

 

John was beginning to get angry. Mycroft took a good look at John and saw something Sherlock hadn’t been able to see yet, John did a little bit more than care about his younger brother, he loved him. Mycroft pulled out an envelope and gave it to John “What’s this?” John asked confused, Mycroft smiled to him sadly “that’s for you and Sherlock to go over… I’ve realised he´s been hurt a lot and I haven’t been there for him, I know that…but I can see that you are John, you are there for him and he trusts you. Bear in mind that Sherlock Holmes is not a person that trusts a lot of people, so take care of him, my brother… and do tell him how you feel about him” and with that Mycroft left. Sherlock did not understand anything of what his brother had told john. If he could have seen the event and their facial expressions then he would obviously know, but only hearing them, this was a tricky one. Sherlock quickly got up from where he was sitting and went into his now new flat. John appeared shortly after. Sherlock gave him a smile as he entered the door, but John’s expression was sad. “You didn’t tell me it was this bad Sherlock” John said not hiding his sad face, Sherlock´s smile faded and a sad unknowing one took its place. “All these notes and paper pieces, their all from those guys at your school” Sherlock´s face went blank, he didn’t know what to do. “How did you get those notes? It was my brother wasn’t it? He probably turned my room upside down when he found out I wasn’t there”

 

“You didn’t tell me it was this bad Sherlock, I knew it was bad, but this is like a whole other level. I’m so sorry” John said as he felt his eyes starting to water up. “You even do it in person, apologise for what other people have done, its not your fault John and please don’t tell me you are going to start winking in person too… now that I have said it I take that back…just forget I said it ok?” John let out a brief laugh and went closer to Sherlock and hugged him tightly “please tell me if anything like this happens again and don’t you dare leave me behind like that…” John said hugging Sherlock. Sherlock wasn’t quite sure on what to do, he´s not the kind of guy that receives hugs a lot, but he let his hand rest on Johns back and what a wonderful feeling it was. John ended the hug before it began to become too awkward.

 

Later that evening they were sitting in their separate chairs staring at the fire in the fireplace. John suddenly got up and grabbed the envelope with all the notes Sherlock had received from his bullies at school. One by one John picked one out and said “Sherlock look at me” when Sherlock did look John emptied the envelope over the fire. “You can watch every single note burn, because that’s what they should, the notes and the pricks at your school.” Sherlock watched the fire and how every single note burned up until there was nothing more of them. The fire was starting to go out and it had become really dark out side “you don’t have to go if you don’t want to…you may stay as long as you’d like” Sherlock said not facing John, but watching the last sign of fire disappear. “What if I don’t want to leave? Like ever?” John answered and this made Sherlock look up and at John “then you are welcomed to live here with me” There was a smile on both of their faces for the first time that night. “Thank god you agreed to that, my bags are down with Mrs Hudson” John laughed a bit which made Sherlock laugh “I can get them tomorrow, she’s probably asleep and so should we be” John offered. “Yeah your probably right, one problem though” John looked at him confused until Sherlock filled in the blank “there’s only one bed at the moment” Johns face went a bit read as Sherlock said that. “Oh… well I have no problem in taking the chair or the sofa” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him

 

“No chance, I can see from the way that you walk toe to heal instead of heal to toe that you will most certainly ruin your back if you sleep on the couch or in the chair”

 “Well what do you suggest we do then?” John challenged “simple, we share a bed for the night and get you one in the morning” John didn’t know what to say or do; he wanted to, he wanted it so badly, but would that be wise? “What’s the problem Watson? I don’t bite…. well I cant know that for sure though because I’ve never monitored myself while sleeping, oh it would make a nice experiment… I might need your assistance on that sometime in the future… Now stop wasting time and come to bed already... Its just one night”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some complications with this chapter when i posted it earlier, but it should be fine now. : ) Sorry again for the long wait...ill try to update more frequantly and sorry for the chapters being so crappy....ill try to make them better...now feedback is always really helpfull and enjoy :D Thank you :)

Mrs Hudson was up early as ever and went up to return Johns bags. She took a quick look in where the boys were sleeping and couldn’t help but to ‘Aww’ as quietly as she could. The sight of Sherlock and John tangled up in each other cuddling was a sight you probably didn’t get see often, so Mrs Hudson did the one thing she could think of to save the memory she ran down to herself and found her camera. Once the picture was taken of the boys she went back to hers again. She sat down with the kitchen table and looked at the photo “this would be a nice gift, I should give them this as a Christmas present when the time comes…there is something special between the two of them” She said to herself, then she hid away the photo only to be taken out again around Christmas time.

 

Once John awoke Sherlock woke up, only because the only way John would be able to move up from the bed was to turn Sherlock completely around. None of them had any idea on how they became so tangled up in each other, nor were they willing to discuss it.

 

They both got up and exchanged an embarrassed glance at each other. Then they went their separate ways, Sherlock went to the bathroom to clean himself up a bit and so he wouldn’t have to look at john for a bit. John gathered his bags from where Mrs Hudson had left them and walked up to the only room that still stood empty in the flat they now shared.  John walked around in the room a bit; he still needed to get that bed. He wondered how long it would take before he got the nerves to confess to Sherlock, that John in fact might be a little bit more than fond of the guy. He wanted to snogg him senseless every time he saw him. What if he didn’t feel the same? Their friendship might end if John did anything like that? He couldn’t bare not having Sherlock around, even if it meant that John would have to love him in secret, he was prepared to go through that pain to keep their friendship going. As he said to Sherlock himself ‘there is nothing that can stop me from being your friend’ and John meant it when he told Sherlock that. Lover or not he would always be his friend, because that is what Sherlock needed right now, a friend.

John needed to lay his feelings aside and be the best friend he could, he wanted Sherlock to be happy for once, wanted him to feel that life is so much more than what those pricks at his school had put him through and everybody else for that matter, who made life for Sherlock feel like hell. It was time for John Watson to show him a whole other side of the world that Sherlock is still unaware of.

 

John stood there smiling to himself in the empty room.

“What are you thinking about?” Sherlock asked, “Making you smile like that”

John felt himself jump a bit and Sherlock laughed

“You scared the living shit out of me you git” he held his hand over his heart, purposely being over dramatic making Sherlock smile even more.

_I was thinking about how much I’m in love with you john wished he could say._

“I was thinking about how much I’m going enjoy living here,” John said “And how much fun we´re going to have together” John smiled.

“Ah classic beginner mistake…. soon enough you’ll want to eat your words” Sherlock said with a smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” John asked curious, Sherlock smiled once again “I’ve heard that I’m quite impossible to live with” Sherlock replied before leaving John alone again in the empty room. John stood there stunned for a bit before walking out after Sherlock.

“Hey Sherlock” John called after him “Want to go bed shopping?” He said with glee.

 

John and Sherlock had made it to the store and were currently trying to decide what bed John should go for.

“Come on, try this one” John said as he laid down on one of the beds patting his hand at the space next to him.

Sherlock didn’t hesitate, within seconds he found himself laying next to John. They smiled at each other giggling a bit. Sherlock was there next to John with all these tingly sensation in his stomach, like it was doing backflips or like he had ten thousand butterflies in there.  “So how about this one?” Sherlock said, “ Its comfy and there is enough space to move around”

“Yeah, I like it, how about you?” John asked, Sherlock stared at him; it kind of looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. “Why do I have any say in this? I’m not going to sleep in your bed John” Sherlock said defensively “shame” John replied sarcastically “I guess I could only hope, you with your bloody cheekbones and waving your hair around so you look cool”.

“I don’t do that, and I can hardly do anything about the state of my cheekbones” Sherlock said fast. “Take it easy Holmes, I’m only joking with you” John said and winked at him.

“ I knew that!” Sherlock told him yet again defensively “and didn’t I at some point forbid that winking?” John raised an eyebrow in challenge “oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?” he winked again. That was enough for Sherlock to start a friendly wrestle on the bed they were currently laying on. Until they weren’t anymore, the force from both Sherlock and John sent them flying over the edge and onto the floor. Once one of them started to laugh there was no stopping the other. Soon enough they were laughing hysterically at the floor next to the bed they seconds ago were laying on.

 

 

Suddenly Sherlock´s smile turned into a devilish grin.

“Want to test the springs?”

He didn’t let John get a chance to answer before Sherlock enthusiastically jumped up and started jumping on the bed. Making John bounce up and down laughing till his stomach hurt. John smiled up on Sherlock and soon enough he was up on his feet to and jumped with him. They both jumped up and down like little children on the double bed in the middle of the store.

Their jumping were cut short though when one of the personal people saw them and immediately walked over to them. “Can I help you two with anything?” She politely asked. John was mortified and got of the bed immediately feeling too embarrassed to say anything. He felt his head get hot; he probably was red as a tomato. The though of that made him feel even more embarrassed. It was a good thing Sherlock took care of the talking problem.

 

“Hello there” Sherlock started

 _Well it’s a good start_ John thought.

“I’m fairly sure that my good friend here is getting this bed here” Sherlock continued and pointed at the bed they had previously been jumping on. The girl nodded and asked “Do you want to take it with you now? Or do you want it delivered to an address?”

Considering that their transport were a cab the choice was easy “221B Baker Street please, and whatever it costs it will be paid for by Mycroft Holmes at this address” Sherlock said and scribbled down the address and Mycroft’s name. Sherlock said and  took John by the arm and dragged him out of the store, leaving the girl standing there.

Once they were home John turned serious “you didn’t have to do that you know” he told Sherlock, Sherlock looked at him a bit confused “do what?” he asked, Sherlock could see the anger rise only a bit in John. “I don’t want your money Sherlock.. I can take care of myself! And I could have paid for that bed myself” John said as he raised his voice a bit, this obviously got to him. Sherlock wanted to argue back but John had already left the room in anger. Sherlock stood there by himself a bit dumbfounded until Mrs Hudson walked in “Sher-…… oh did you two have a domestic?” She asked looking at Sherlock. “Not NOW Mrs H.” Sherlock snapped at her, he felt a bit bad about it, but the only one there was room for in Sherlock´s brain at the moment were John. Mrs Hudson understood that there would come no good out of talking to Sherlock at this moment so she went down to her flat again.

Then Sherlock realised and mentally kicked himself for not realising sooner.

It was so simple; love does make one blind Sherlock confirmed to himself.

John was raised within a family without much money; sometimes they’d struggle to get enough food on the table. John had learned the value of money and either you paid for it yourself or you didn’t get it. Because you would have to pay that money back if you lent it. John´s father had done that mistake, he bought to much and he didn’t really have the money for it. There were Christmases without gifts, there were nights without food, John had swore to himself that he wouldn’t do the same mistake his dad did. Sherlock saw that now, he understood why John reacted the way he did.

 

Sherlock decided to give John three quarters of an hour before going over to knock on his door. “John?” he started out “I understand why you reacted the way you did, and I’m sorry, but the store rang a few minutes ago…” Sherlock got no response but continued talking “They said they wouldn’t be able to deliver the bed until tomorrow, you’ll have to sleep in my bed again…. ill just be in the living room if there is anything”.

And then they were ok, they ate take away and Sherlock yelled at the peasants walking by on the sidewalk outside their window, then they slept all tangled up in each other till the next day.


End file.
